The 7th International Congress on Oral cancer is a world congress, supported by the International Union Against Cancer, the International Federation of Head and Neck Oncology Societies, the Dutch Cooperative Head and Neck Oncology Group and the Dutch Comprehensive Cancer Centers. This will be the seventh meeting and will be attended by about 600 participants from Europe, Asia, Africa, North and South America and Australia. The main topics of the conference are palliative care, organization of head and neck cancer care and telemedicine. The other topics are surgery, radiotherapy, chemo/immuno/genetherapy, imaging, pathology, basic research, epidemiology, prevention and laser diagnosis and treatment. The topic of the Symposium Supportive Care are Nutrition, speech therapy, physiotherapy and psychosocial care. The subjects of the workshops are: pathology, reconstruction, preservation of salivary gland function, photo detection and photodynamic therapy, sentinel node biopsy and supportive care. The abstracts of the papers will be published in the European Journal of Cancer: Oral Oncology. At the deadline there were 201 abstracts submitted, 131 oral presentations and 70 posters. The grant will be used for the keynote speakers from the U.S.A: Dr. J.P. Shah, SCMCC New York and Dr. S.T. Sonis, Boston. The scientific committee will also select two speakers from the U.S.A. who will present a free paper or poster to support their travel expenses and their fee and accommodation.